


Pomegranate

by QueenThayet



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: But not the judiciary, Drabble, Frustrated thoughts, Introspection, Lucien loves Stephen, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Lucian thinks about how much he resents the Judiciary's hold on Stephen. Takes place probably mid book 3.
Relationships: Stephen Day/Lucien Vaudrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Pomegranate

Lucian understood how Hades had grasped at anything to keep Persephone with him, even half the year. Once he’d gotten a taste of the inexplicable Stephen Day, he’d never wanted to let him go. He cursed the duty, the sense of responsibility that kept Stephen tied to the blasted judiciary. He wished he could give his lover a pomegranate and keep him for at least half the year. Any guaranteed time would be better than now with the _fucking_ judiciary overworking him and undervaluing him. Instead he could only give him his constancy, his protection, his presence, and his love.


End file.
